Total Drama High School
by Lunan95
Summary: The fifth season of "Total Drama" begins, in a boarding school. Duncan, Courtney and the other original campers is back. But they meets a new cast member, Avery Wilson. But what will happen with a tomboy, a criminal, a goth, a musician and a princess? It's gonna be romance, friendship, rivality and Drama! First Total Drama story! Review! Duncney, Gwent, Aleheather and Ezevery!
1. Not So Happy Students part 1

**Total Drama High** **School**

Episode 1: Not So Happy Students part 1

_Welcome to Amicitia High School. The most prestigious private boarding school in Canada. Here can everyone study in peace and the future is safe for those students whose want to succeed in life._

_There's no pressure from parents, no younger siblings who disturbs, no lack of social activities. The students is living here with new friends as a family.  
_

___Amicitia High School is the dream school for everyone. Everything is peace until..._

"Total Drama High School is starting! With me, Chris McLean, as your favorite TV-host at Amicitia High School. This is where this new "Total Drama"-season going to take place."

"And of course our favorite teenagers is going be at this and they don't have to worry for their studies, since the school is keeping their teachers here. Chef Hatchett is going to attend here as the gym coach and the cook! And now, here's the students!"

Alejandro - "The Arch Villain"

Beth - "The Wannabee"

Bridgette - "The Surfer Girl"

Cody - "The Geek"

Courtney - "The Type A"

DJ - "The Brickhouse with Heart"

Duncan - "The Delinquent"

Eva - "The Female Bully"

Ezekiel - "The Homeschooled Guy"

Geoff - "The Funniest Guy Around"

Gwen - "The Loner"

Harold - "The Dweeb"

Heather - "The Queen Bee"

Izzy - "The Psycho Hose Beast"

Justin - "The Eye Candy"

Katie - "The Sweet Girl"

Leshawna - "The Sister With 'Tude"

Lindsay - "The Dumb Princess"

Noah - "The High IQ"

Owen - "The Party Guy"

Sadie - "The Sweet Girl's Friend"

Sierra - "The Obsessive Uber-Fan"

Trent - "The Cool Musician"

Tyler - "The Sporto Who Sucks At Sports"

"So, let the show go on and a big surprise is waiting for our new students here at..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"High School!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The main entrance was howling loud of protests. Heather's protests were loudest.

"I am not competing with these losers again!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Chef and the teenagers went silent, not wanting Chef would chase after them with his kitchen knives.

"That's better! Now, there's no competition until I say so. Here at this boarding high school, you're going to study, eat, sleep and simple live here! But first, you're going to have a new team-mate that you probably never seen or met before!" Chris said happily, for himself, it was good. For the now students, it was bad.

"Ha! Wanna bet?" muttered Duncan and glared. He didn't want to attend the best boarding school in Canada. He turned to Courtney, her face was blank. She had changed since he kissed Gwen.

He discovered there were no chemistry between them and Gwen decided to go back to Trent. But Courtney was different now, he haven't heard her say a word. Maybe she was in shock, maybe in trauma? And everything was his fault.

Then he turned his attention to the stupid TV-host, the one he wanted to kick his ass and bury him alive.

"Welcome to Total Drama High School, Avery Wilson! The Tomboy!" yelled Chris and beside him stood a girl in the same age of the ex-campers.

The girl had maroon hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a grey tank top with a black and red short-sleeved jacket, a pair of capri jeans and dark-blue converse shoes. She had a purple hair ribbon on her head and black fingerless gloves.

Her hair was cut like a boy and she looked like no else. She was also wearing something on her neck, it looked a lot like Duncan's black necklace with

"Hey!" she said and smiled. "Name's Avery, got it memorized?" she added and pointed at her head teasing.

Heather looked like she had swallowed a bunch of lemons, she looked clearly offended and glared furiously at the tomboy. The tomboy just shrugged and soon everyone was greeting her.

Avery was carrying a skateboard with her and her other hand a large bag.

"Hey, Tomboy!" called Duncan, he was very interested of the girl. But he wasn't going to flirt, just testing her. She could make a good friend, that little tomboy.

Avery walked up to the punk, she walked past Courtney and stopped for a while. She broke into a grin and waved with her hand. The she continued to Duncan.

"Hey, what's up?" she said smirking and Duncan smirked back. She was a bit shorter than him, perfect enough being a sister for him. Duncan was sick of there weren't any girls in his family, but he had a sister once.

"Fine." he replied and glanced to Courtney, to see her reaction. He hoped it wasn't a bad one. She showed nothing, as usual. But he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"This is so awesome! Hi! I'm Owen!" boomed Owen and was shaking wild hands with Avery.

"Hey, Owen! Nice to meet you, I'm Avery!"

More began to talk with Avery.

"I'm DJ." DJ smiled and shook hand gently with the tomboy.

"Hey dude! I'm Geoff!" called Geoff and high-fived Avery. Bridgette waved her hand to the new girl.

"I'm Bridgette, glad to meet you."

"Thanks everyone, I'm Avery! Pleased to meet everyone! But I have a message for that mean-looking, skinny gal over there!" she said and pointed at Heather, who was together with Alejandro.

"If you mess with me, I'll kill you! In the worst way!" she called and smirked, everyone around her cheered for their new team-mate and tomboy.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Later after some long speech from Chris, they were crap in Avery's opinion, Courtney was sitting in one of the girls' dorm. It was pretty big with six beds. Chris had placed her, Bridgette, Gwen, Avery, Leshawna and Heather in the same room.

Probably to create more drama as usual, thought Courtney laying in her bed at one of the bunk beds. She was staring at the roof, Avery was going to sleep at the top.

Courtney couldn't understand how that tomboy could be so happy, cheerful and funny. Courtney began to think she was the one who lost happiness in the world. She would be alone as usual, being ignored like air.

Bridgette was polering her surf board, who knows why she bringed it here at this school. Maybe it was a beach in nearby.

Heather gave her nails a manicure, not caring of anyone. Leshawna had gone somewhere Courtney had no idea of. Suddenly Avery jump from her bed at the floor, laughing like crazy.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Avery called and put the stereo on music. Courtney thought she wouldn't mind. Until the genre of music began to play. It was punk and rock mixed. Punk of everything in the freaking world.

"Turn it off!" yelled Heather furious, almost dropping the bottle of nail polish.

"Nah, forget it!" she replied and began to dance, it was kind of dirty when Courtney saw that. Almost when Duncan danced at Playa del Losers after TDI.

Avery opened the windows and began to sing.

Gwen who was drawing, looked up and set up a smirk.

"That wasn't bad, but I prefer more dark goth style!"

"Hah! This is punk hardcore and I like it!" answered Avery and started to play air guitar. She was grinning like crazy and shook her head. Her short hair was messed up. She truly was a tomboy and a skateboarder.

Then the door opened and someone asked "What's going on, man?"

It was Duncan, Geoff, DJ and Trent. Courtney paled and her cheeks was flushed. Duncan noticed this and winked to her. The CIT blushed even more and tried to avoid his iceblue eyes. Then Duncan saw the tomboy dancing.

"Pretty nice! This is your dorm, girls?" asked Trent and looked around the room.

"No, this is your mother's place and we're having a party!" said Avery smirking and noticed Duncan. "Hey, delinquent! Join the hardcore!" she added and played air guitar again, making a stunt show.

"Oh yeah! You bet!" called Duncan and danced his dirty dance again. Courtney stared at the punk delinquent and her face was shining red as a tomato.

"That isn't even a convincing air guitar, girl!" laughed Trent and sat beside Gwen. Avery stopped dancing, frowning and glared at him.

"I know, it was out of tune!" she scowled and sat down, pouting. Duncan stopped dancing and sat beside smirking. He ruffled her hair playfully.

"You're really cool, tomboy! Lucky you have a good taste of music!" he said.

"That was music? Please, that sounded worse that Harold's bad singing!" said Heather, rolling her eyes and glared at the maroon haired tomboy and the delinquent. Duncan glared back with hatred, Avery had the same look as him.

"Well, at least I didn't had my hair shaved off and have a cold, evil, black heart of pure darkness and jealousy!" she smirked and Duncan sent her an amused glance.

Courtney noticed all of this, this girl. That little tomboy that she was staring at right now, she almost a female copy of Duncan. But she didn't knew yet if the tomboy was a delinquent as Duncan.

She looked at Gwen, who seems to enjoy the show, Trent and DJ watched the new girl with respect and Geoff and Bridgette had stopped their 'make-out' session to see this.

Heather got up from her chair and was facing Avery, who was standing in front of her and smirking. Everyone who was in that room could feel the tension between the Queen Bee and the Tomboy. Then..

_SMACK! _

Everything happened so fast, they couldn't belive what had just happened. Heather slapped Avery, who was totally stunned that she fall at the floor. Duncan got up and looked outraged. But before even he had a chance to react, Courtney had jumped up and pushed Heather away with a "No!".

Heather was furious over what the CIT had done, she was at the floor and sent Courtney a glare of hatred.

"You!" she hissed and narrowed her eyebrows. "How dare you push me and defy me?! I helped you when that punk delinquent and weird goth girl broke your heart and caused you to suffering and this is how you pay me back?"

"I'm not your toy. You may helped me, but that doesn't mean I trust you or you own me. Besides, I got over it long time ago. You have no right to bully and abuse people who can see the truth and oversmart you." said Courtney calmed, standing in front of Avery, who got up after her slap, and Duncan, who was standing beside Avery.


	2. Not So Happy Students part 2

**Total Drama High** **School**

Episode 2: Not So Happy Students part 2

"Last time at Total Drama High School! The original cast, the ex-campers, came to Amicitia High School whose was in less than happy mood. A new cast-mate was introduced, the tomboy Avery Wilson. Avery began as very popular, but soon was involved in a real grudge-fight with Duncan against Heather. Just as things was getting serious, Courtney jumped from nowhere and stood up for Avery and Duncan."

"Who's gonna join Avery's side? Will Duncan and Courtney get back? And who's going home after the challenge?"

"Found out at..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"High School!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

There were a tense silence in the dorm. Heather looked like she wanted to hit Courtney any minute now. She growled, she wouldn't be able to do it, there were too many people here that might be at her side. And that little insolent tomboy freak, Heather wanted her to getting eliminated and leave the school first.

Then she turned to Courtney, she had enough with that CIT girl. She was easy to use at Total Drama World Tour, she was willing to do everything Heather told her. Only to get her revenge at Duncan and Courtney and now suddenly, Courtney must had changed since the last summer.

"You are _nothing_ without me! Soon or later, you're gonna discover your mistake. But if you taking it back, maybe I'll forgive you!" said Heather and was facing Courtney.

Courtney stared, the onyx eyes was glaring straight at the black eyes.

"I don't take it back."

"What?! Why, you betraying..."

Suddenly Gwen rose from her bed and faced Heather with an angry glare.

"You heard her, why don't leave her alone? Haven't you caused enough pain to us all?"

Heather scowled and walked past everyone to the door and yelled angry "Alejandro!" at the hallway. Then she turned around.

"Don't think this is over, CIT! I'll make your life miserable!" she said and glared furiously, then she turned around and disappeared.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was a tense and uncomfortable silence in the dorm. Everyone knew what Heather was capable to. Well, Avery knew mainly because she had told them she had watched every episode of the Total Drama series, but she wasn't a crazy fan like Sierra.

But this meant Courtney was Heather's victim and with Alejandro's help, in Gwen's opinion, she was doomed.

Courtney was very pale-looking, she looked like she had seen a ghost. She walked to her bed and sat there, staring at the walls and mumbled nervously.

"This is it...it's over...my life is over...I'm gonna get home first of all...mom's gonna be disappointed...again..." she mumbled like that in a couple of minutes, everyone looked at each other.

Trying to think of something to say to her, but they knew there were no use. Courtney wasn't the same girl they met for four summers ago. She was complete different now.

Suddenly Avery rose up and walked straight to Courtney, she looked up to her new team-mate with dreadful eyes. To her surprise, Avery was looking both serious and happy at once.

The tomboy put a comforting hand at Courtney's shoulder, this comforted Courtney a bit, but she was still clueless what Avery was going to either say or do. She was completely unpredictable, no one knew what she was thinking or what she was going to do next.

"Don't worry, Heather won't hurt you! I'll protect you, Courtney." Avery told her, Courtney was taken by surprise. This tomboy was probably the same age as them, this was her very first time at the Total Drama series and she would protect her against Heather?

"Why, thank you. But how, you saw Heather. You don't know what she able to. She'll hurt you too."

"I said don't worry. Heather can't hurt me because she don't know a damn thing about me, my secrets or weakness. And someone had to protect the princess from the evil witch! It's a man's job, you know!"

Everyone stared at the tomboy, just as Courtney, they were taken of surprise.

"Hey, you know that you're a girl, right?" said Duncan, referring to Avery.

"Yep!"

"You said this is a man's job and you're a girl! How the hell is you going to protect her?!"

"Hah, I don't see an unoccupied man here! So, that leaves some girl who can pretend being a man!"

"What the devil?! I'm unoccupied! Doesn't I count?!" yelled Duncan angry, this tomboy was really getting on his nerves.

"Well, I decides who is capable to protect Courtney and after I watched a certain episode of TDWT, I really don't trust you with this! If you really had regretted it and can protect the princess, then prove it!"

Duncan opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't think of something else to say ans quickly closed it. Never in his life, he had met some girl who was like him, exactly like him. This Avery was like a female copy of himself, except she wasn't a criminal.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_*Duncan's Confessional*_

"What the hell is with this girl?! She's insolent, rude, irritating and totally annoying! How the devil am I supposed to stand her?" Duncan yelled at the cam and slammed his fist at the table. But then he was thoughtful.

"But she kinda remind me of someone."

_*End of Confessional*_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Courtney knew what Heather could do, since she was a manipulative witch. But this season had barely begun and she might be the first one to go home. Courtney knew she had changed since TDWT, since the breakup and especially hearing when she got home that she was a disgrace and failure.

She began to wondering if she had stayed back home in Venezuela and confronted her trouble, maybe this would never happened. But then again, she would never met Bridgette, Geoff or even Duncan.

And Avery.

She was special, Courtney knew it. Avery wasn't like other girls, she didn't have trendy clothes or shoes, she didn't care about gossip or even cared about she looked like.

But she had a great heart and stood up for her. Courtney thought this season people might hate her and ignore her, like air. She thought she was becoming an outcast. But Avery was different, she had a very tomboy-ish style, she got the attitude, Leshawna might like that if she saw this, and she had got into a fight with Heather.

Courtney had left the dorm for a moment of fresh air and some deep thoughts.

Courtney knew she could never return to Venezuela where she came from. There were only one reason, Alejandro.

Courtney knew Alejandro from the past since they were from the same country and same neighborhood. He was dangerous, she knew that. Back then, he always called her "wildcat" since she slapped him and ripped his cheek at once.

And now he and Heather was a couple, a dangerous couple.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Everyone who had been in the Total Drama series before knew that their host had no morals or even a heart. And what is the best way to add more drama to the already awkward situation and spoil the day?

_"ALL STUDENTS TO THE CATERING ABOUT ONE HOUR!" _Chris loud and annoying voice was heard all over the school area and caused all teens to groan except Avery, who didn't know how sadistic the host is.

Duncan was walking to the school's catering with Avery, Geoff, Gwen, DJ, Bridgette, Trent and Courtney. Avery was walking beside him, Duncan caught himself staring at her. It was a familiar feeling he had, but it wasn't that "love feeling" when he had with Courtney or "friendship feeling" he had with Gwen.

It was a feeling he didn't thought he had lost for a long time. He stared at her maroon hair, it wasn't real. He could tell it was a fake. But why would she have wig? Maybe she liked it or she didn't want to show her true hair colour?

He had only dozen of questions, but no answers.

* * *

**Oh no! Chris is here and this means extreme torture and pain the our favorite cast!**

**Anyway, what do you thing about Avery? **

**What do you think is going on with Duncan? And Courtney? What have Heather and Alejandro for evil plans now? Is Gwen and Trent together? **

**You'll get the answer in the next episode of Total Drama High School!**

**Review, please?**


	3. Day Off!

**Total Drama High** **School**

Episode 3: Day off

"Last time at Total Drama High School! Avery was about to lose the fight against Heather, but suddenly Courtney began to fight against Heather. She didn't took it well and threaten Courtney that she would be the first eliminated. Avery made a vow to protect Courtney and showed distrust to Duncan. And it's time for their first challenge!"

"Can Avery protect Courtney? Can the romance bloom between Duncan and Courtney? And who's going home after the challenge?"

"Found out at..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"High School!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

All the former campers was settled down at the catering, some people was still arguing and couldn't stand each other. Leshawna had heard about the battle between Courtney and Heather. She attacked instantly Heather, but was stopped by Gwen, Bridgette, Trent and DJ.

Heather and Alejandro glared at Courtney, Avery and Duncan. Avery did her best to ignore this and stuck out her tongue when she had the chance that no one was looking. Duncan was easily distracted of Geoff and DJ, the conversation was of course, parties. Bridgette was talking Courtney about the school,

"Who knows, maybe there's secret passages here. I mean this is one of Canada's greatest boarding schools and I saw a beach at the other side of the school area. Good idea I bringed my surfer board, Court."

"Yes, Bridgette. That was a really good idea, if I could swim good enough." answered Courtney and thought back when they were at the island. Swimming was one of her reasons to not jump from that high cliff. She had never been good at swimming, it always ended with she sank like a rock into the water.

But everyone fell silent when they saw Chris and Chef Hatchett walk into the catering. They were looking too happy, which was never a good sign for them.

"Good morning, students! Here are at your fifth season, in a school enviroment. It's going to be two teams, just like on the island. You had already found your dorms and you're going to live there with your dorm partners. And now, to the teams!"

"Alejandro. Heather. Gwen. Trent. Beth. Lindsay. Justin. Noah. Izzy. Owen. Sierra. Cody. Leshawna. All of you are now in team Screaming Apples." Chris said and handed Gwen their logo, it was a flag with a screaming green apple.

"Really nice." she said sarcarstic, glaring at Chris. To their displeasure, he was still grinning.

"Thanks. And now the others! Duncan. Avery. Courtney. Ezekiel. Harold. Eva. Geoff. Bridgette. DJ. Katie. Sadie. Tyler. You're now in team Killer Pencils!" Chris yelled happy and handed Avery their flag, their logo was a red pencil.

"Huh, whatever." said Avery unimpressed, Duncan smirked. Her reactions was kinda funny. She was totally unpredicable!

"Tomorrow is it time for your first challenge! Today is your day-off! All of you, be down here to dinner. Breakfast serves 9.00, lunch serves 12.30 and dinner serves 19.00! Enjoy your day-off!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Everyone was on the beach, Bridgette had right. It was a little beach at the backside of the school area, but it was big enough for everyone.

Courtney sat in a beach chair and watched the others. Bridgette, Geoff and DJ was playing beach volley. Avery and Duncan had a water war, Courtney saw Ezekiel swimming under the water like a parody of "The Jaws".

The home-schooler liked Avery, Courtney could tell. When the home-schooler was close enough to Avery, Duncan hit him at the head, so Ezekiel swam off.

Harold did his yoyo-stunts, trying to impress Leshawna and win her heart.

Gwen sat under a parasol at the shadow while Trent played at his guitar. She looked happy again.

Where Heather and Alejandro was, Courtney didn't care for the moment. Everyone was having fun, except her.

And she had her reasons.

She had never been good at swimming, quite the opposite.

Courtney expected no one could really trust her, especially of what happened after last season. As soon she got home, her mom ignored her and was cold.

Well, her mom had always been cold, ignoring and very egocentric. Courtney remembered her parents was often arguing and yelling when she was little. Until one night she wanted to drink water.

She heard her mother saying she never wanted children, she didn't even like Courtney. Her father left that night. During a long time, her mom and dad were fighting against each other, with lawsuits, lawyers, everything.

But at the end, Courtney's mom won the lawsuit and had the full custody over Courtney, her dad was even forbidden to see his daughter. Her dad accepted the loss and left for USA. Then he met some rich blonde woman and married her.

Then Courtney and her mom moved to another town to start from beginning and forget. Courtney was around eight or nine years old that time. Her mom was lawyer and worked late hours.

Courtney befriended her neighbour, it turned out it was Trent. They had been the best friends since then. Trent's family took care of Courtney when her mom went on business trips and "vacations". Well, it turned out Courtney's mother never cared much about her.

Trent was nine years old when they met and was going crazy about the number nine, which Courtney never comment on, to spare his feelings. She knew how mean she could be, but she never expected Chris stupid games would bring that up.

And here was she, with the worst image in the whole show. Her rumours was destroyed and she began doubt if she ever gonna come to a nice collage.

But here was Avery, she was new, young and careless. Of everyone, she chosed to stay with her. Maybe, maybe there were a chance for her to repair her bad image.

And Avery might give her the help she needed. Courtney decided at once to give away the PDA she got from her mother. That PDA has only destroyed her happiness and she began to suspect it was her mother's idea from the beginning.

She was gonna begin on a new start, she was going to return to the person she was before and the first thing she was going to do, was to give away the PDA.

* * *

**Oh no! Chris is here and this means extreme torture and pain the our favorite cast!**

**Well, Courtney is changing and Avery is on her side! Next one is the first challenge! :P**

**You'll get the answer in the next episode of Total Drama High School!**

**Reviews is love! :D**


End file.
